Commodore's Log : Andrew Shepherd
These are the voyages of Commodore Andrew Shepherd... STARDATE 91351.13 I've ordered and lead a short range exploration mission in the region. This was carried out by a small fleet of Remora Station runabouts and supported by the USS Ouranos. Mission focus took place in the EE-736 cluster, where 'Normandy Group' was able to survey two planetary bodies. Though both had pirate activity, one showed promise holding a deposit of paramagnetic iridium. Neither planet showed potential as a colonization prospect however. The second planet was a ringed body. The rings turned out to be a pirate haven; one of which we cleaned out. During the skirmish, Ensign Nival was injured, cutting our mission short. I am awaiting Dr. De La Rosa's medical report. STARDATE 91342.73 I've received word that the last shipments containing the final components for Paragon's refit have arrived. Lt. Kuhr has those crates opened and prepping them for installation as we speak. I've met with representatives from the Veliuex Trading Company and have decided to review them for a larger share of the shipping contracts in the sector. While major station repair operations are near complete, we are still plagued by minor system glitches. At the recommendation of Ensign Nival, and backing of Lt. Kuhr, I've decided to green light an engineering task force to correct this. Their directive is to fix these glitches over the gamma shift hours when station resource usage is at a minimum. To keep up morale after the recent shit storms, I'm kicking around the idea of starting a round of shore leave rotations. I, unfortunatly wouldn't be able to go anywhere, but perhaps I could squeeze in a few hours of holosuite time. Attache A'Leala speaks highly of a particular 'Robin Hood' program she's acquired... STARDATE 91315.66 It seems that destiny has allowed myself and the crew of Remora Station to get back on our feet and catch our breath. Station repairs are near complete after the Whaleshark incident severely damaged her. Lt. Kuhr also reports that Challenger and Mako repairs are finished and both vessels have pushed out of space dock. Our fledgling engineering department is to be commended for their dedication and resourcefulness. The Paragon's refit time has been extended pending the delivery of advanced Romulan weaponry and small craft. It took a good deal of effort to tap the right resource within the Republic without opening a political "pandora's box." At any rate, the plan is to replace Paragon's phaser banks and torpedo launchers with advanced plasma cannons, arrays, and torpedo launchers. I personally drew up the refit plan and schematics for this pet project, so I'm expecting the execution to go smoothly. If all goes according to plan, this should increase weapons efficiency by 23% while reducing power demand by 15%. I've recently had the privilege of promoting Dr. De La Rosa to full lieutenant and making her the acting chief medical officer of Remora Station. Her taking charge of two mass triage situations in one week, along with her follow up efforts have caught my eye. I've asked Commodore Dpoda to do an evaluation, given her background in medicine. Pending the outcome of that, this will be a permanent move. Finally, the hunt for Solstice continues. After escaping the station, stowing away aboard the SS Fia, that ship has subsequently fallen off the grid on its way to Quo'nos. I've asked Starfleet Intelligence for assistance in locating the Fia, but so far, the search has yielded no results. STARDATE 91280.07 I've returned from my medical leave, refreshed and healed... And walked right into the Faraday rescue op. I felt it pertinant at this time to share some of the intel gathered from the log buoy recovered on stardate 91249.30. Specifically, the intel involving the security breach in Ambassador Reed. It was decided that I would head up a SAR team to deploy immediately, rather than wait for the Challenger to deploy. We have been given transwarp gate clearance Alpha Seven Tango. *SUPPLEMENTAL Using my perogative, I decided to lead the SAR op from the ground. With the assistance of Ensign A'Leala, we were able to locate the first group of the Faraday's survivors. They had taken refuge from a clan of graboids in a series of ruins. With the assistance of a random explorer, we fought our way through the graboids and secured the sanctuary portion of the ruins. Of note, there was a relief supply drop bearing the markings of the Orion House Vyr. After ordering the area be secured, I spoke with the ranking officer of the survivors, Lieutenant Reece. He indicated that sixty survived the initial attack on the Faraday, but thirty two were captured by Orions with different markings than those on the supplies, and that eight more were hunted by the graboids before they found refuge. Ironically, the graboids scared off the aggressing Orions. I made the decision to beam this group up and go searching for the Orion captured part of the crew. Enough intel was gathered from the first group to get a good idea of where to look for the second. We were subsequently able to locate a makeshift prison encampment. Initial recon rendered the fact that this was an operation of Hassan the Undying, per those 'different markings.' I decided to go with a steath assault and rescue action, which yielded the desired results. Thirty two more surviving crew rescued, however extraction proved to be a bit more difficult. This facility was protected by a transport inhibitor. We moved the survivors to safe range and then I ordered an orbital bombardment of the inhibitor tower, facilitating our extraction. Due to the planet's geomagnetic composition, the bombardment inadvertently created a feedback pulse. The pulse disrupted several systems in the ships of the flotilla, many of which requiring reboots to correct. To expedite the Faraday crew's medical needs, I called on the assitance of a passer by cargo transport to move the survivors and a security detail back to Remora Station while the flotilla ships were restored to full operating capacity. STARDATE 91260.91 As if there's not enough on the Eighth's plate now, last night's news regarding Admiral Travan may take the cake. Due to some political bullshit involving Prime Directive violations, Travan's left holding the bag. The silver lining is that Admiral Riker was able to shield him from total dismissal, demoting him to the rank of captain. Of course this means reorg within fleet command structure with Admiral Albern formally taking command of the task force. During the... reception... following the announcement, I was informed that I would be taking over as fleet operations officer. Excited and eager as I am to take on this added task, it is forcing my hand in taking my prescribed therapy leave. Therefore, starting tomorrow at 0600, I will effectivly be on leave for the next week. I have reservations at a local healing resort planet in the sector, to which I'm told, the planet itself generates a hypermagnetic field which accellerates healing and recouperation. I've already spoke with Lieutenant Vasilakis and handed over the proverbial keys for the week. All is in good hands. STARDATE 91249.30 The other evening, I received a tip from, who at this point remains a confidential source, that a log buoy would be dropped in station vicinity containing an assortment of intelligence fragments. Despite the current damage to the station, the crew was able to squeeze enough out of her to get a ping vector. I dispatched a runabout to retrieve the log buoy and directed minimal, contained staff to decipher the logs. Due to the sensitive nature of the intel, I've deemed it top secret, protocol delta seven. STARDATE 91214.97 This is my first log since the warp core breach of the Whaleshark and my subsequent... injury. We finally have a good picture of the total encompassing damage to the station. Crews have been working around the clock to get us back into shape. I regret that my injuries have restricted my capacity to assist in the rebuilding and repair efforts. Today, hopefully, the good doctor will have a recovery plan slated. As if repair work hadn't put enough strain on my limited resources, we had a situation in main engineering where a rogue artificial intelligence known as Solstice found a way to upload itself into our central computer. It routed our files as if looking for something in particular, before transmitting itself as a stow away aboard a departing ship. Efforts are in place to track and make contact with Solstice. Fortunately, during its time sifting our files, nothing was lost or damaged, and there are no residual corruptions. *SUPPLEMENTAL That could have gone worse... I just got out of my appointment with Doctor DeLaRosa. My recovery plan involves lots of rest and relaxation, and a week of leave to one of the local planets, whose name escapes me for the moment. Apparently, the medical spas will work wonders. Here's to hoping... STARDATE 91213.05 Due to pushback from Command, and more station transfers, I've been forced to re evaluate my plans for senior staff. I've decided to move Lt. JG Dajin Kuhr to Chief of Operations and my him my second officer. This will allow time for him to gain the missing command experience holding him back from the first officer slot. I've also decided to promote him to full lieutenant as he is deserving of such promotion at this time. To fill the executive officer slot, I went back to the drawing board. I put feelers to other captains to check for suitable candidates. One service record caught my eye, that of Lieutenant Calissa Vasilakis. Though only a lieutenant, she has more command experience than many lieutenant commanders. In addition, her review for promotion is coming up shortly. After an interviews with both her and my fellow flag officers, I've grown certain of two things: She has the right combination of experience and potential to be the best pick for the job, and second, I will be signing off on her promotion review, leaving the test in the admirals' hands. STARDATE 91211.06 Today was a day of more "getting in tune" with the station crew. I spoke with the Republic attache A'Leala who will be offering her services in main engineering. Her background is a combination of sciences and engineering, so I've decided to place her there, with the provisional rank of ensign, to offer a scientific perspective to engineering problems. I've also had the opportunity to welcome my new first officer LTJG Dajin Kuhr. One of my first priorities will be to get him brought up in experience and know how, so he'll be prepared to take the lieutenant commander review. STARDATE 91202.55 I've had the opportunity to meet with two new crew transfers to Remora Station, Dr Aurora De La Rosa and Crewman Nival. After sitting down at an informal interview with them, I feel they will be assets to our efforts here. They will both be filling slots in alpha shift. I promoted Nival to Ensign and assigned him to main engineering. The doctor will continue her work on the medical decks. Because they've worked together so well recently, they will both be assigned to response team alpha. I am anticipating success in the upcoming Romulan operation at Minos Regula. However, success would make us the undisputed authority of such a possibly resource rich environment. Such a posture is liable to cause uneasiness among our regional allies and neighbors in the sector. In preemptive response, I will have the response teams standing by to ease any tensions. STARDATE 91197.99 This will be my final captain's log. I sit here in my ready room, enjoying a rare moment of peace. However, my mind can not help but think over the events that have transpired over the last few days. My roll within the Task Force has completely changed. Of course, promotion to the flag rank of commodore is a great honor, and I don't intend to disappoint. With this promotion, I've been charged with the duties of installing and overseeing a training and integration program for new Task Force recruits. In addition, I've been made Deputy Fleet Operations Officer. The silver lining in all of this added responsibility is my return as Remora Station's C.O. and the clearance to hold a dual command of the Paragon as well. I think now would be the opportune time to put Paragon into dry dock for the many upgrades I've short listed. *SUPPLEMENTAL In preparation for the new Task Force training and integration program, I've ordered station decks twenty three through twenty eight be repurposed as training modules and holodecks. I am also expecting the first rotation of officers in the next few days, of which I'm hoping will have candidates to fill the starbase's senior staff positions. I've also scheduled a one month dry dock refit for NCC-92112-A USS Paragon. Refit will be to specification "Shepherd-Gamma-Delta-Six." STARDATE 91096.25 My first task back from leave is a diplomatic assignment. I was asked by Admiral Travan to attend a formal meet and greet with a Republic delegation now attached to the Eighth. At first appearance, they are quite the motley crew. However, I've observed that each of them possess a certain degree of genius. Upon closure of the formal ceremony, I was tasked with host duties and to lead the convoy to Remora Station so that they may begin their work. In my mind, this will be a huge asset in achieving self sustainability in the Remora Sector. STARDATE 91093.10 (Personal Log) Leave on Risa was refreshing and much needed. The batteries are recharged, and the crew of the Paragon is ready to get back under way. Though I may need a few cold showers before my head is back to one hundred percent... STARDATE 91070.21 (Personal Log) I've decided, against my better judgment I fear, to take the shore leave on Risa. The Lohlunat Festival is in full swing, prompting such a core fleet leave authorization. Upon hitting ground side, I was immediately flooded with an overload of sights, and sounds, and smells. Indeed, coming here so soon after the loss of Amazi could be disastrous with there being so much alcohol, so many ways to gamble, *sighs* and so many beautiful women... It is encouraging to see my fellow fleet officers letting loose and enjoying themselves. Alas, I think I'll spend my time exploring the backcountry in solitude, so as not to dump the proverbial salt on the open wound. I must confess, the temptation is there. STARDATE 91070.21 Since my last log, I've rendezvoused with the Republic Warbird Virago to conduct a prisoner transfer of the smuggler crew explained in my log for stardate 91069.08. Rather than transferring custody to a law enforcement or military authority, the transfer was overridden by someone claiming to be a Justicar. This override was cleared by Republic Command on a security check. Though cleared by Republic Command, there was very little detail, standard in such a custody transfer, given to us. I've not heard of any such organization as the Justicars, but they do check out with Republic Command and Starfleet brass. I'll have to make inquiries into who exactly the Justicars are. STARDATE 91069.08 The Paragon has just completed a week long piracy interdiction assignment along the Romulan - Klingon boarder on behalf of the Romulan Republic. Reports had indicated that this was one of the regions with heavy illegal activity, though with the added patrols in the sector, things seemed to have died down. The highlight of our assignment was responding to a distress signal from the SS Wraith Hound. They came under attack from pirates and somehow were able to repel their attackers, at the cost of their warp core and their captain. Upon further investigation however, we discovered that the Wraith Hound was a smuggling vessel, moving cargo from the outer Klingon territories to Nimbus III. I decided to detain the surviving crew for questioning, however they have not been forthcoming with information. They remain in the brig. My suspicions are that they were transporting cargo to the Orion Syndicate presence on Nimbus III. They will be turned over to Romulan Republic authorities when we return to New Romulus for further handling. It feels good to be back in the command chair, and I look forward to catching back up with the fleet for further orders. STARDATE 91043.27 I'm sitting here on Remora Station, awaiting deployment recall of the Paragon from the Tau Dewa sector block. I've taken on the task of organizing a special operations division within the Eighth and developing an uptraining regimen for a prototype team. Most of the ground work is complete. Now, I'm finding myself with some spare time and nothing to do. That being the case, I've started rebuilding a more robust and efficient database core for fleet records. This is something I wanted to re engineer when we were initially building Remora Station, but we never had the time to do it because of the construction deadlines. This log is serving as the initial test file. It would appear that everything is in order, now it just needs to be installed on the station mainframe. I suppose I will spend my remaining time here on the station doing other small "quality of life" upgrades I thought up during initial construction. Category:Personnel Logs